Howling at the night
by Chibimax
Summary: While walking in the rain back to his house, Wally is attacked by some creature. The next day, everything changed in Wally's life.
1. The Thing

Howling at the night.

Chapter one: The Thing

"This is stupid!" said Wally angry as he walked in the rain. Numbuh four had to walk back in the rain, to his house from KND headquarters. His parents couldn't get him from the headquarters because they had visitors over and the KND members couldn't bring him home because most of their vehicles were broken or were getting a update by Numbuh two.

The reason Wally had to come home, is because his aunt he hadn't see for a while would come to their place for a few days and because she liked Wally so much, she wanted to see her nephew when she arrives.

"Why do I have to walk in this stupid rain? Why couldn't I just come home tomorrow morning?" Numbuh four kept talking to himself until he heard a growl behind him. Numbuh four turned around to see what it was, but didn't see anything. "Hello?"

Numbuh four sighed and started to walk again as he didn't get any responds. Suddenly he heard the growl again.

Wally turned around, looking what was behind him. He was just quick enough to see a shadow moving away. Wally swallowed and started to walk faster and made his way into a dark alley. He knew he wasn't allowed to use this alley, because there weren't any lights in the alley and strangers like to hang around in the allies like this one, but Wally had to use it, if he wanted to get rid of the 'thing' that was following him.

Wally sighed as he didn't hear any growls. 'It's gone.' He thought, but he thought too soon. Without any warning, the 'thing' that followed him, ran after him, growling. Wally screamed and started to run. But as fast he tried to run, the 'thing' was quicker than him and had him down on the ground before Wally even knew it.

Wally tried to kick the 'thing' away, but regretted it as the 'thing' bit down in his right arm. Wally screamed out in pain, feeling the teeth getting deep into his arm. Wally looked with watery eyes at the 'thing' and found some energy to kick the 'thing' away and ran away, holding his arm.

Wally kept looking behind him, to see if it still followed. Wally was never so happy to see his house as he was a few houses away from his.

Wally ran to the front door and banged his fist on it while looking behind him. He also rang the bell as he started to feel dizzy.

When his father opened the door, Wally laid down on the ground unconscious. "Wallabee!" Mr. Beatles yelled as he found his son on the ground.

oOoOoOo.

I know, I know. It's short. But hey, I just want to have a cliffy. This is my first KND fanfic, so please don't shoot me. This story is based on a comic that is made by Animetoonz. She is also the one who made me crazy about KND, Wally and turning him into a werewolf.

If you find any grammars or misspells, please tell me! Reviews are always welcome! I really want to know if I'm doing this right or not.

Disclaimer: I don't own KND nor the idea. KND belongs to Mr. Warburton and the idea to Animetoonz.


	2. Feeling diffrent

Holwing at the night

Chapter two: Feeling strange.

The next day, Wally woke up in his bed. Wally yawed and looked around to see he was in his room. 'How did I get here?' he thought as he went sitting up straight , before noticing some bandage around his right arm. Wally looked at it for a while, before he went downstairs.

When he entered the kitchen, he saw his mom sitting at the table. "Oh hi honey, how are you feeling?" she asked as Wally grabbed his cereals and sat down. "You had some fever last night."

"Fine." Mumbled Wally and started to eat.

"What happened to you last night? When dad opened the door, you were laying unconscious on the ground and sweating like hell."

"I don't know, when I've gotten here, I felt dizzy and my head was heavy."

"Were you attacked by a dog or something while you were coming home?"

Wally looked at his arm. "I think so,"

Mrs. Beatles sighed and stood up. "Alright then, I'm going to get your aunt now from the airport. Please be nice to her when she is here and clean up your room."

"But mom, do I really have to be all day here? Can't I go to my friends today?"

Mrs. Beatles looked at her son. She knew he loved to hang out with his friends and even stay at their places. "Alright then, but only in the afternoon."

"Yes!" yelled Wally happy.

Mrs. Beatles smiled and left the house to get her sister.

oOoOoOo

Wally sighed as he watched some episode of his favorite TV show. He was getting bored, because there was nothing to do and the episodes that were on the TV, were reviews. Wally looked up to see his aunt talking to his mom while she was making dinner.

'Man, why can't I go? She said I could go in the afternoon and not after dinner! Hey what's that smell?' Wally looked up and saw his mom baking some steaks. Wally couldn't help it, but started to drool as he stared at the meat. 'Okay, now I don't mind staying for dinner.'

Wally watched closely how his mom baked the steaks, when suddenly he snapped out of his stares as he noticed he was drooling. 'Okay that was strange.' He thought as he whipped the drool away. Wally looked down his stomach as it started to growl loudly. 'Okay, that's not normal….'

"Wally dinner!" said his mom. Without letting him saying it twice, Wally stood up and went eating. Wally couldn't help it, but ate his meat first before he even touched his potatoes and vegetables.

After a while, Wally was allowed to go to the KND headquarters. Wally walked to the KND headquarters, feeling strange. He noticed all kinds of smells he never smelled from a distains and started to see better. Like he had glasses on, but ones who can let you see what a squirrel is doing in a tree a few feet away.

Wally entered the KND headquarters, greeting everyone.

oOoOoOo

Later that day, the night had fallen. Wally was sitting in his bed room looking at his wounded arm. Wally started to think back about the last night. That thing that was following him… It was like Wally has been its target the hole time….

Wally sighed and put his sleeve back down. 'What was that thing?' he thought. Suddenly, Wally started to notice his right hand was shaking.

"Uh…" he said as he looked at his hand and started to feel sweaty. "Why…Why is my hand shaking?"

Wally winced when he felt something coming out of his finger tips. When he opened his hand, it looked like a paw and his nails had become claws. Wally kept staring at it scared as he felt something burning in his body.

oOoOoOo

And chapter two ends here. As much I wanted to write further, I just don't want to spoil my fun with Wally. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you soon on Chapter three.

If you see any misspells or grammars, just tell me! Reviews are always welcome!


	3. Werewolf

Howling at the night

Chapter three: werewolf

Wally kept staring at his hand / paw as blond fur started to cover it. Suddenly he felt a tingle through his body. He shot his head up and felt something happening with his back. Wally grabbed his stomach and shoulder as he felt pain and himself changing.

Wally's ears became point and hairy. Everything was getting tight. His shoes felt like exploding any time. Wally growled in pain, shaking like hell as he felt off his chair. As he tried to get back up, Wally felt his teeth becoming fangs, his sleeves ripping of his growing arms, a part of his shirt bottom tearing apart as he grew and felt something pushing through his pants.

Wally looked scared as his shoes exploded and claws came out of his shoes. Wally held his head as a headache started to hit him.

He let go of his head and felt how his upper lip melted together with his noise. Then it was like his jaws were growing into a long mussel, what it did. Wally couldn't help it, but cried as it happened.

When the pain was finely done, Wally couldn't help himself and howled at the night, letting the new power he had out.

"Numbuh four? What was that noise?" Wally jumped when he heard the voice. 'Numbuh five!' he thought. 'I've got to hide!' Wally looked around and found a spot, just in time as numbuh five slammed the door open.

Abby saw a figure laying in Wally's bed. "Mmmm." She said as she looked at it. "Huh, that's odd. Numbuh five swear she hear something!"

Abby held her shoulders up and closed the door. "Wahtever, I need my sleep." Sighed Abby as she went back to her room.

The figure in the bed, didn't move and waited until he was sure Abby was gone. 'Well, I hope she didn't a change of my size.' Thought Wally as he didn't notice a piece of his tail was sticking out of the blanket.

Wally sighed what came out as a low growl. 'That was close. This is just great, I'm a freaking werewolf! I really hope this is just a dream. Well, 'night Numbuh four.' Thought Wally and in a few minutes, he fell in a deep sleep.

oOoOoOo

Yay! Last chapter and a short one =.= Now, I'm thinking of making a sequel of this story, but I was thinking should the other members learn Wally's secret as a group (everyone know at once) or separated. (Numbuh five first then, 2,1 and as last Kuki! I've got a sweet idea for hers XD)

Please tell me in a review! Oh and I would like to thank Animetoonz to allow me to use her idea for this fic.

Again, if you see any misspells or grammars, please tell me!

Cya maybe on the next story


End file.
